


Stevebucky: That'll be Great

by A_CuriousAnomaly



Series: modern avengers college au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, College, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_CuriousAnomaly/pseuds/A_CuriousAnomaly
Summary: What if steve and bucky kissed.accidentally.Outside a theme park.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: modern avengers college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stevebucky: That'll be Great

_"Great! you're here. Rumlow ditched at us at the last minute but looks like everyone else is here."_

Oh no. He took his hearing aids out. Bucky could tell by the way he spoke a bit differently. And that means he won't like whatever he's about to say and Clint won't be persuaded.

 _"Look man, its gonna be fun. Scott is working on filming all the action,"_ he winks, _"And I'd volunteer, but I lost my hearing aids and..."_

 _"yeah. right."_ Bucky signed as sarcastically as possible.

  


This entire gag had been Clint's idea. They needed money for Nat's charity fund that she started to help young girls in abused foster care. But all the money they collected from their college dorm wasn't enough to start a decent fund.

_"Prank videos get a lot of views right?"_

_"Yeah, I saw one where someone dressed as a Santa statue and move unexpectedly. It was pretty funny."_ Scott helpfully added. And searched up said video. Bucky had to admit, it was a good laugh.

_"But I don't think just one video is gonna be enough"_

_"Way to state the obvious Bucky. OK I've got a plan. We make a channel and post multiple videos. They're the trend"_

_"Nice one! I could get Luis and Hope to help. We could let in anyone who wants to help. I'm sure Tony would love to scare people and James would love to drag him out of the lab."_

_"I think that guys a vampire. Never seen him outside but he's in all the nightclubs i go to"_

_"He's good with the girls, and boys, too. Vampires are pretty charming too right?"_

_"Yeah. I didn't know he like both. You better carry some holy water"_

Bucky left when the conversion sidetracked to vampire geniuses. Bucky didn't know anything about immortal beings but Tony was the coolest guy he'd ever not met. He did not secretly fan boy over him. He was sure of looking forward to a fun weekend. People make the best faces when they're scared.

  


This is not what Bucky signed up for. Jump scares weren't as fun when you have to do most of the work. He only came to watch. And there isn't much of a view from inside the ridiculous looking robot costume.

Bucky walked around the theme park to find a spot that looked like it was part of the park but still outside enough that they won't have to worry about sneaking a life sized statue into there. He was alone as Clint and Scott worked on some last minute details.

Something large and black flew past his head and the loud chaos from a nearby group caught his attention.

_"Help! Get thatgh..umph!"-"Thor! Get your Crow"-"Raven."-"Ouff! Help"-"That little sky demon."_

One of the blondes nearly crashed into Bucky as he ran past him while the other was laying on the ground. He must've fell, guessing from the string of curses that he's letting out. Bucky couldn't help noticing that this is an exceptionally pretty blonde guy.

Bucky, like a gentleman, held out his hand and Oh! look at those biceps. Strong arm. Large hand. Bucky didn't realize he was pulling him way too close to be comfortable. He let go and took a step back. The other man looked very flustered _"um..sorry._

_"Loki stole my purse."_

_"umm what?"_

_"my name's Steve"_

_"James-I'm-you could call me Bucky"_

_"hi Buck"_ Bucky wouldn't admit he blushed.

The first blonde who ran past him came back holding the smug looking troublemaker.

 _"Thor may or may not have broken a fancy streetlight trying to get his bird. Man, here's your purse. We better clear the scene before anyone gets here,"_ someone spoke from behind him. His dark skin was covered in scratch marks and bruises.

Steve shyly waved goodbye and ran along.

If that isn't the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. Maybe he'll get some extra time after the whole prank shenanigans and he could find gorgeous blue-eyed Steve and ask him out.

  


They had a few good scares. And they caught some of the best ones on camera. It was harder than he'd thought, as people kept walking into the frame. It was getting too hot and Bucky was looking forward to getting out as fast as he could. As Bucky waited for his next scare victim, Bucky sees a familiar face walking towards him. Steve and his friends. He looks even cuter when he's laughing.

He's near. This is his chance. When Steve was close enough, Bucky moves.

  


Steve takes a step back, surprised. His ocean blue eyes darkens, like the morning sky before a storm. And both his hands loom protectively in front his friends. Bucky already feels himself falling more in love. And to make it worse, Steve gives out a hearty laugh and its echoes make Bucky's heart ache. He feels his own smile tug at the corner of his lips as he looks into his eyes.

He should probably introduce himself. Wait, he's already done that. If he leaves now, Bucky might never see him again.

Steve is taking pictures. He's standing so close. Bucky couldn't move a muscle as his entire nervous system give up on how to function. Probably making room for more Steve content.

Steve pecked the helmet of the robot. Why did his 3am craft disaster get a kiss from Steve, who looks like the sun god himself. Oh he likes to be so cheesy. Well Bucky could cut feeling jealous of a robot suit off his bucket list. Whatever it is, he better stop thinking and start acting.

Bucky takes off his helmet. Just to say hi. Maybe ask for-

Steve kisses him. Steve kisses Bucky on the lips. it was a quick peck of soft pursed lips. But it felt longer as time stopped and realization hit. The kiss was short and sweet and chaste and accidental and Bucky pulled back.

And Steve, pink as a flamingo, laughed. He looked Bucky in the eye and licked his lips. Teasing him, and Bucky flushed a bright shade of red.

_"I, uh...its nice to see you again buck."_

_  
_

"Well, I'm sorry about that"-"S'alright"

"I'll make it up to you with a cup of coffee"

_"That'll be great."_

**Author's Note:**

> Loki faked his own death to evade taxes. thor kept a raven named after his supposed dead brother. Loki showed up in the end because he got bored and Odin fixed(bribed) him out of getting punished. so yeah
> 
> If you liked the fic please feel free to comment and leave kudos so i could continue the series with loki's story.


End file.
